Danny Phantom: The Gamer?
by Sliksick
Summary: Post "Teacher of the Year". An accident within the "Doomed" game causes some sort of change within our protagonist Danny Fenton/Phantom that makes him function somewhat like an RPG character. What changes will that bring to his adventures as a ghost superhero and as a teenager going through life? (Idea Prompt adopted by Firestorm808 in 'Danny Phantom: Ghostly Gamer')
1. Prologue

_It has been particularly weird few days for Danny Fenton. Or should it be Danny Phantom regarding the circumstances? It doesn't really matter – they are one and the same. So… what can be said that would actually show up on the halfa's radar or weird? Why, a ghost trying to take over the World Wide Web!_

 _Background information is probably necessary here:_

 _ **Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14,**_

 _ **When his parents build a very strange machine,**_

 _ **It was designed to view, a world unseen,…**_

 _A whatever, you all know how the song goes already. In any case, starting freshman year of high-school with new Ghost-based powers was not something that a teen going through normal teenage pressures really wants on their plate. Especially since the kid had absolutely no control over them and the portal his parents build kept releasing ghosts into his hometown of Amity Park, Ohio._

 _Danny wasn't going to go argue and say that he hasn't done some pretty cool things. But as the Chinese curse goes: "May you live in interesting times." Despite its innocence, the meaning of the phrase is much darker and stranger – just like Danny's life has been for the last few months. I mean, just consider what happened in a little over half a year: a killer Lunch Lady Ghost, Paulina possessed by a Dragon Necklace, a mechanical body Skulker, a crazy ghost inventor, a nerd stuck in a mirror inside a locker, a genie named Desiree, his fruit loop 'family friend' Vlad Plasmius, a deranged warden named Walker, a psycho psychologist named Spectra and her dwarf assistant, an A-list girl turned Huntress, and as of recently, a ghost rocker named Ember McLain._

 _That was a particularly weird episode…_

 _Let's come back to the inventor ghost. The name is Nicolai Technus but he simply goes by 'Technus.' Not much is known about him, but he does possess the power of technopathy, something rather unique for ghosts since technology is a rather recent trend of humanity. Granted, his electrokinesis should be enough, but I digress._

 _This interaction started off innocently enough: Danny was playing "Doomed" through the night while using his parents Fenton Helmet (which he substituted for a game controller to give him an edge) which coincidently hits the button to open up the Ghost Portal which lets out Technus. Long fight scene made short, Technus gets sucked into the game without Danny noticing._

 _Let's skip the sub-plot regarding Danny, , and the exam worth 25% of the grade and focus on the game itself. As Tucker puts it while accidentally training Technus inside of it, the purpose of "Doomed" is to find the Seven Silver Keys of the Apocalypse, defeat all 13 levels, and gain access to the World Wide Web._

 _This appealed greatly to the ghost with the ability to control all technology._

 _Skipping to the end of the story, Danny was stuck with no way to quickly speed through the game to catch up with his friends. Seeing no other option and realizing that Technus managed to do it, Danny decided to possess the game as well. So, wearing the Fenton Helmet, Danny went ghost, 'possessed' the game, and beat his away to the last level._

 _So, being the creative little interfering buggers that we are, let's add a new variable to the story to spice it up a bit. And in all fairness, we don't need to do much: precedence is already all set up…_

* * *

Tucker, a giant Tiki-god Sam, and Danny all watched a damaged, sparking, and broken Technus fall into the hole Danny stretched out in the game reality after their long winded fight. Despite having eight legs in his spider-like form, Technus still lost.

"What? Where am I?" Asked the confused ghost as he stared into the black void within his new prison.

"It's Level 0" replied a grinning Danny Phantom. "It's a glitch in the program: one way in, no way out."

"Now listen here… young whipper-snapper… I, Technus, am Hip and Funky Fresh and …."

Danny didn't hear the end of his long winded speech as he snapped back the tear he made, "Totally out of date."

A golden visage of Tucker suddenly appeared in the game again. "Good thing I upgraded my anti-virus program. Did I miss anything?"

"Just the most awesome display of gamesmanship EVER." Gloated Danny

Tucker quickly grabbed the last key of the tree branch, "Hey guys, we got the Seven Silver Keys of the Apocalypse. All we have to do is open the door, and we win the game."

As Tucker inserted the key and Sam and Danny watched in anticipation, no one suspected that someone would shoot them all in the back.

* * *

What no one also expected was the extenuating circumstances regarding that particular moment and its repercussion.

Let's ignore the fact that there were currently two supernatural entities within the game that were already stretching the game code to its limit; we can assume that they are the biggest factors of contribution to what followed.

Instead, consider this: it was the end of the game, and the system was already preparing itself for completion as it recognized the insertion of the keys into the door. Someone has just recently activated the Level 0 glitch that plagued developers for who knows how long, already weakening the game matrix further. Then there is the fact that three players – one currently using a secret God-mode hidden within the game – died simultaneously within a small area as defined by gaming parameters. Finally, as a cherry on top, one of the people defeated was said ghost… who had a human body in the real world… who wore a helmet that hooked his mind (initially) directly with the game.

Sufficient to say, it was a recipe for disaster

As the three protagonists were being removed from the game, the stress of the last few hours was too much for the servers and the game itself. Results: an implosion within the matrix as it were.

Tucker and Sam both registered shock at what just occurred while our friendly teacher – who was also secretly a gamer – watched in confusion as his computer monitor was saying the game crushed, right as he was about to claim victory in the game

Danny was much worse off, however.

As Danny was being rejected from the game, he was experiencing pain that he has never felt before. No… that's not right… he has felt something this intense before… when he was inside the Ghost Portal when he accidentally turned it on and got zapped.

It was horrible. That incident felt like every molecule and atom in his body being electrocuted at the same time over and over again

This moment – stuck in the eternity of the second that it took to be pushed out of the game – was worse. It was like his being was stretched into a thin string and was pushed through a funnel as he was reconstructed, bit by bit, line by line, code by code.

There were bound to be errors or additions to the 'program' known as Danny Phantom.

Who knows what a Half-ghost, the Fenton Helmet, and a video game will end up as?

 _Let's find out._

* * *

Down in the laboratory of Maddie and Jack Fenton, a computer was sparking and glowing green, shaking with a ferocity of a washing machine with a tossed in cinder block. As it finally settled and the monitor glowed brightly, Danny Fenton shot out straight into the wall opposite of the computer.

As our protagonist finally registered what happened – and his back pain – he looked at the computer set up, "Who on Earth could have done that?"

Danny quickly walked up to the screen to see an error message on the monitor saying the game crashed. _Huh, weird… I wonder if…_

RING, RING.

Danny got his cell phone out of his pocket – where it went when he went ghost was beyond him – to see 'Sam' written on the screen.

"Hey, Danny, are you alright."

"Sam, I am fine. The exit was _way_ worse than the entry though."

"I can imagine. Listen, is your screen saying the game crashed as well?"

"Yeah, weird – do you know who shot us in the end?"

"No, I was focusing on Tucker as he was about to put the key in. Is what why the game crashed?"

"Probably. Darn, and here I thought we won the blasted thing."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. As long as Technus didn't get access to the internet, it's a win in my book."

Danny sighed smiling, "Sure it is Sam. Listen, call Tucker and see if any of his tech-friends know if anyone actually won the game or not."

"What about you?"

"After the day I had, I think a deserve some R&R."

"Alright, Danny. See in school tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Sam."

Danny smiled as he put his phone away. _Nice of Sam to call me up to see how I was doing. Now I better clean up the mess I made before…_

Danny didn't finish his train of thought before a massive migraine struck him.

 _Ow! Guess the game took out more of me than I expected._ Danny did a quick look around the lab. _Well, it's not as bad as I thought but where is the Fenton Helme…_

Another migraine struck him, causing him to grab his noggin with both hands. _Darn it!... I'll take care of it in the morning. Right now, what I need are an Advil and some rest. Thank god it's Friday tomorrow. Hopefully, this migraine passes before the weekend starts._

Danny went upstairs to his some well-deserved rest and family time. A quick dinner later, congratulations from Jazz for aceing his make-up exam, a quick text from Tucker saying no one knows what happened to the game, some quick homework, a half a dozen migraines, a shower, and Danny was slowly drifting off to dreamland under his covers.

 _Huh, no ghost alarms tonight – lucky me. Hopefully, I can finally catch up on some much needed necessary eight hours of sleep._

As Danny's consciousness finally drifted off as his eyes closed after a long, _long_ day, he barely registered the text that popped out in front of his eyes.

 **System check complete…**

 **Error scan complete…**

 **New parameters determined by the user.**

 **Data packet discovered.**

 **Beginning decompression of files…**

 **Applying patch…**

 **Determining time of completion for file name 'The Gamer'…**

 **Estimated time of completion: 6:12 hours**

 **Beginning download… 1%... 2%...**


	2. Beta Testing Part 1

**You have slept in your own bed, HP and EV have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

 _What the hell?_

Danny woke up in a shock as he registered a 'BING!' in the middle of nowhere.

He quickly looked around before noting the time on his alarm clock.

 _4:25 AM? Well, that's just great! Didn't even get more than six hours of sleep. I am going to groggy and cranky all over… again…._

Danny slowly realized that he wasn't tired. Nor was he in pain from when he hit the wall in the lab. Quickly going to the bathroom, Danny took off his shirt and realized that the bruise he had on his back was no longer there.

 _What the hell? How did I recover so quickly_?

 **You have slept in your own bed, HP and EV have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Danny used almost all of his willpower to not scream as a blue box appeared in front of his face.

A box that didn't reflect in the mirror that he was looking at this very moment.

 _What in the world? The heck is going on?_

 **Do you wish to view the Help Guide?**

 **(YES/NO)**

 _There's a "Help Guide'? Am I still asleep?_

Danny looked around, pinching his body at random places, before finally slapping himself.

 _Nope, not a dream… So what now, do I click 'Yes' or…_

The current blue box was quickly replaced by a new one.

 _Okay, neat… Freaky, but neat… Just what is happening to me this time?_

Danny started to read through the box…

 **Salutations, User!**

 **Due to insertion of new code, the current programming parameters of this system have been modified.**

 **All past programs and files have been repurposed under new system guidelines.**

 **All pertinent information can be accessed via the Menu System.**

 _Okay, delusions of being an RPG character aside… What is the 'Menu System'?_

As soon as Danny thought of it, a new window popped up.

 **Welcome to the Menu System. Please say on of the topics from below to view the window on that topic.**

 **Status Window**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills/Abilities**

 **Quests**

 **Reputation**

 **Map**

 _It responds to my thoughts…let's confirm this… what is the 'Status Window'?_

 **The Status Window displays individuals critical information, including Name, Class, Level, Experience, Title, Age, HP, EP, AP, Stats, and a short description.**

 _Go on…_ Danny's natural curiosity now piqued.

 **Name is exactly as specified. The name revealed by the Status Window is the individual's true name despite whatever the subject claims. If subject is using methods to hide their name, Status Window will show real name as a Hidden Name.**

 _Don't know why that is relevant but okay…_

 **Class pertains to whatever the individual recognizes himself as. Depending on subjects, it can range from professions to personal talent or given specialty.**

 _So I guess if an individual is say… a 'firemen,' their class would be 'Firemen'? Suppose it's useful…_

 **Level and Experience are linked together to represent how strong and experienced an individual is. Level determines how strong or weak you are. By increasing your level, you can become stronger and spend Ability Points (AP) to increase your attributes. Experience is a unit of measure an individual's progression and is generally rewarded for completing quests, overcoming obstacles, and defeating opponents. Be warned, Level doesn't necessarily reflect the capabilities of the individual, but rather how experienced said individual is in relation to others. Personal Skills and Quirks do not reflect this accordingly.**

 _Huh, so it's like people who just buy levels or don't grind skills. Sure, stats wise they are higher, but in relation to people who strengthen their skills, they are weaker when others catch up._

 **A Title allows a user to obtain special skills or abilities. However, a Title must be earned through special actions or by overcoming certain objectives or meeting certain conditions.**

 _Neat._

 **Age is self-explanatory.**

 _And neatness is quickly replaced by snarkiness._

 **HP stands for hit points, which represent the amount of health an individual has. If an individual reaches zero hit points, they will die.**

 _Die? But what about ghosts? They are already dead…_

 **System updating parameters due to user preferences…**

 _Huh?_

 **HP stands for hit points which represent the amount of health an individual has. If a human reaches zero HP, they will die. Ghost do not die from reaching zero HP, but instead, break down to be reconstituted at a later point in time withing the Ghost Zone. The speed of reconstruction depends entirely upon the power of said ghost and/or outside circumstances. Half-ghosts revert back to their human form when they hit 1% of their health or when they run out of EP.**

 _Okay… I guess since I inquired about ghosts this… 'thing'… modified itself to suit my needs… like an actual game._

 **EP is short for ectoplasmic power. Humans have no EP under normal circumstances, but it varies in amount for ghosts and half-ghosts. While a ghost who runs our of EP will not seize to exist, a half-ghost will revert back to their human form when their EP value reaches zero.**

 **AP stands for attribute points, which can be used to raise specific attributes of the user. The user gains additional points for each attribute by performing certain actions. For each level gained, the user will be given 3 AP to distribute as he wishes. Attribute describes the characters' physical and mental characteristics. There are six different attributes: STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, and LUK**

 _HOLY #$%! This is… is… so broken! Wait, but where does it get the additional AP points to distribute? I am not an actual game character, so I must get the extra power from somewhere; I am still bound by conventional rules of the universe, right?_

 **Additional AP comes from the excess ectoplasmic energy gained for each level. AP from outside sources comes from residual ectoplasmic energy in the environment or from an enemy combatant.**

 _Huh – that makes sense. Energy can neither be created nor destroyed but converted from something else._

 **For thinking things through in a rational manner, your WIS has gone up by 1!**

 _And back to game logic we go. This is going to be complicated as hell. What are the attributes though?_

 **Strength (STR) is the attribute that determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage an individual can inflict on an enemy with martial arts, as well as bladed or blunt objects. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw.**

 _Probably my lowest stat,_ thought Danny as he looked at his scrawny arms.

 **Vitality (VIT) is the attribute that determines the person's HP. This attribute also affects an individual's ability to regain health outside of combat and damage resistance from various sources. 1 VIT = 25 HP**

 _I guess HP regeneration varies too much to be a stable variable for me. Well… as long as I still heal normally through the night like that pop-up said, it shouldn't be an issue._

 **Dexterity (DEX) is the attribute that determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in various skills, such as pickpocketing, stealth, use of weaponry and the ability to dual wielding weaponry properly.**

 _Probably my highest stat – I always did prefer to dodge rather than hold out against most of my enemies._

 **Intelligence (INT) is the attribute determines how smart the individual is and how quickly they can learn. This attribute also determines how much EP an individual has under normal circumstances. It also affects the strength of techniques and skills that are affected by or rely on the use of EP. 1 INT = 25 EP**

 _Rather odd description…_

 **Wisdom (WIS) is the attribute that determines the individual's common sense, perception, and overall control of their EP. It also affects their ability to learn, memorize, retain information, as well as the rate of regeneration for EP. Wisdom also plays a major role in learning certain skills, as well as defending from mental attacks. For every 20 points of WIS, the experience points gained are increased by a %. In some cases, WIS needs to be higher or lower for it to occur depending on the status they have.**

 _Ah, that explains it. Intelligence gives you a bigger tank, but Wisdom provides you with a faster recharge rate for EP. Unfortunately, knowing myself, both stats are probably pretty low for me._

 **Luck (LUK) is the attribute that determines the individual's critical hit rate, finding of items, gambling, and various possible other skills. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything and everything in the most conventional and unconventional means.**

 _Rather ominous description if you really think about it. Probably explains how Johnny 13's shadow works: probably makes a person's Luck so low that they can't help but get into some kind of accident. I wonder if Luck has some kind of limit, unlike others attributes…_

 **An individual can gain additional points for attributes by performing certain actions such as training, studying, and etc., outside of using AP points or as quest rewards.**

 _Like I did earlier with that Wisdom thing. Useful but not exactly important in the grand scheme of this thing._

Danny finally left the bathroom to get dressed when he noticed the time on his alarm clock: 4:37 AM.

 _Still got a lot of time to kill before parents or Jazz wake up. Should probably go and clean the basement while I have the time._

* * *

Danny took a look around the basement, realizing that it was worse off than he initially expected. Sighing in resignation to the task ahead, Danny started to gather all the junk around the lab when he recalled something about the Menu System.

 _Inventory – what is that?_

A blue box appeared to answer his question.

 **The user has the ability to store any items (possessions) into a personal dimension pocket through the use of ectoplasm. The inventory box is where the items the individual is currently holding go to when not in use. This allows you to store a near infinite amount of items without having to carry them on your person and hamper your movement with the excess weight. To place an item inside, just think of the inventory when you want to put something into it or pull something out. Since this personal dimension is a result of manipulation of space-time, anything put into remains in the same condition as it was until it is pulled out.**

Danny gauged at this description. While Danny expected there to be some limitations on the item numbers since this new… 'skill'… was running on game logic, he didn't expect to basically get an ability to keep something as fresh as the moment he put it in. _I wonder if I can put my enemies into it like the Fenton Thermos? I mean, ghost aren't technically alive, per se, but can they be considered an item? Something to test out at a later date._

Deciding to test it out, Danny thought up _Inventory._ To his side – conveniently near his right hand – appeared a small black portal, akin to the Ghost Portal but on a smaller scale. Quickly picking up the nearest piece of tech, he dumped it in. As soon as he did, a blue box appeared to his left, showing it inside the standard game inventory screen.

 **[Fenton Failed Tech] x1**

 **Quality: Common**

 **A failed experiment of Jack Fenton in an attempt to destroy ghost 'molecule by molecule.' Now, it's just a standard piece of junk until it is used for something else.**

 _Huh, item quality? What's that?_

A new screen popped out in front of the old one. _Got to figure out how to make sure my vision doesn't become blocked by all these pop-ups. Hopefully, I never run into a situation where alert pop-ups literally become the death of me. Now, item quality…_

 **Item quality is a relative indicator of how valuable an item is compared to another. There are seven types of item qualities in the world. The higher the quality, the greater the requirements needed to use it properly before being able to master it, but not in all cases, however.**

 **Poor Quality: Items that are considered the worst of the worst and barely even worth using, seen as junk by many. Such items are made of shady materials, poor craftsmanship, have rusted over or been worn down so badly that it can no longer be used properly.**

 **Common Quality: These are items of decent quality that many use every day. Most items that fit into this category are basic tools and metals, as well as some forms of weaponry and armor.**

 **Uncommon Quality: These are items that not everyone has but have frequent enough usage. Most items that fit into this category have better stats than common quality items. Materials of this quality can be used for making higher quality items such as clothing, medicine or weapons.**

 **Rare Quality: These are items that are either difficult or somewhat expensive to come by. Most usually grant a unique ability or a great stat booster for the individual. They are made from materials that are difficult to acquire or buy, or require a great level of skill to create.**

 **Epic Quality: These items are considered one of the rarest of the rare. Items of this quality are extremely difficult to come by and create. Sometimes they can be considered one of a kind and irreplaceable. Items that can be considered a part of this category have particularly strict and high usage requirements but come with devastating benefits and abilities for the individual.**

 **Legendary Quality: These unique items are considered historic in terms of power and one of a kind ability. In most cases, items of Legendary Quality become the stuff of fairy tales and of, well, legends. Chances of coming across items of this quality are a million to one. Only those with incredible levels of luck are said to be able to even come close to finding them. Items that are considered to fall under this category are masterpieces or items used by ancient craftsmen or figures. Some of these items possess sentience and will only allow specific individuals to wield or summon them. Be warned though, most Legendary Items are usually in possession of the individuals that have made them legendary. In most cases, if a Legendary Quality item is ever found in the wild, it is most likely part of some sort of quest or due to extenuating circumstances.**

 _Woah! If this is the description of Legendary Quality, what's left?_

 **Unique Quality: A rather overlooked quality, considered rarer than Legendary all due to its 'unique' nature. A unique item is usually created through methods outside of the norm, by extenuating circumstances, or events caused by an individual. As such, a Unique item in almost all cases can be used by only one person – its maker – unless it is passed down through their consent or ritual. However, because it is tailor made for one individual, it presents the user with abilities not seen or even used by others, as well as attribute boosts that can rival even Legendary quality. Unfortunately, the unique abilities of said items are a toss-up: a Unique item can have an ability to best a Legendary but can lose to something as weak as a Common item if they have the proper ability to counteract it. However, there are three significant drawbacks to unique items. First, they can only be created once. Secondly, they can never be improved after they have been created (however, they can be enhanced for a set amount of time under specific conditions). Third and most importantly, if it is destroyed, then it is gone. An individual can attempt to replicate the conditions that initially made the unique item, but it will never come close or fail every time. A unique item is a result of unique circumstances or conditions; unlike a lab experiment, it can't be repeated time and time again.**

Danny carefully considered the description presented to him. He tried to think if anyone he knew actually possessed something like that. Only one ghost came to mind who could even have something that matched the criteria: Ember McLain. Her guitar had abilities that he hasn't seen in other ghosts – as of yet – but he seriously doubted it came without drawbacks or if it even provided any attribute boosts. _Heck, it already gives the power of mind-control, what else do you need._

 **For learning about the game mechanics and figuring out how items work, you have gained 1 INT!**

 _Sweet! Let's abuse this ability maliciously!... How do I even know that word?_

* * *

Twenty minutes.

It took twenty minutes for Danny to clean up the entire lab. How? By abusing his 'Inventory.' Turns out, it was malleable and movable, as well as selective regarding what Danny took in. It took a while for Danny to figure out how to extend the portals dimensions and a little longer to make it ignore and/or accept certain items. After that, it was easy to simply collect all the tech and ectoplasm scattered throughout the lab, allow the 'Inventory' to organize and categorize it for him, and just simply take it out in another corner of the room, all in a neat and handy pile.

The actual dusting had to be done by hand though.

In all fairness, Danny kept questioning how the _Inventory_ wasn't an actual skill or ability. It was only after he was finished cleaning that he realized that it came with a cost. It took him a while to notice that despite the fact he wasn't truly tired, he felt… empty.

 _Wait… if what the boxes said was right, I should possess EP now – well, I had it for a while now – and this 'Inventory' has to be fueled by something. Since I am not fatigued like when I fight ghosts, the only thing that makes sense is that 'Inventory' must use some amount of ectoplasm to remain active. Does that mean that if it is empty, it won't drain my ectoplasmic reserves? And what about the size and quality of an item – does that have an impact of how of much of a drain it makes? And what happens if I run out of EP?_

 **System updating parameters due to user discovering system glitch…**

 _Oh, this doesn't look good._

 **The' Inventory' requires no EP to operate nor is it impacted by what is stored in. However, the manipulation of the 'Inventory' in regards its size and placement in the environment does require EP in order to do so.**

 **For thinking about using 'Inventory' in relation with Occam's Razor in mind, you have gained +1 WIS.**

 **For discovering and correcting a glitch within the application of your abilities, you have gained 2 AP.**

Danny could only look the blue box in shock. _Did I just Beta test my own ability? Okay, I really need to look up game mechanics to see how I can apply them to this 'Menu System' thing._

Surprisingly, a red box appeared this time.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Become Informed: Discover the nuances of your ability by learning about game mechanics and RPG elements.**

 **Reward: 100 XP, Acceptance of the new normal**

 **Failure: Confusion, Panic, Death, etc.**

 **Accept: Y/N**

 _Didn't see that coming. Although, frankly, I really should have. What exactly are quests though?_ Another blue box appeared from that thought.

 **Quests, sometimes called missions, are tasks given to players by others or appear spontaneously. Completing a quest or mission will result in rewards such as experience points, abilities, or something 'special.' Most quests can be accepted or declined while others are mandatory and most be complete in order to proceed.**

 **Sometimes, a side quest will be given alongside the main one. These are purely optional but completing them gives a boost of rewards. Some quests will allow you an unlimited amount of time to complete it while others need to be completed before a specific amount of time and/or day or risk quest failure. A variation of a side quest known as hidden objectives will sometimes be posted which must be figured out as the quest progresses.**

 **Completion of quests also boosts one's reputation with the affiliated person or faction by a certain amount, though sometimes it can decrease the reputation of something else such as an enemy. Depending on the quest, failure to complete it can result in penalties such as no rewards, negative reputation gain, lower experience points gained, a crippling injury status, or even death.**

 _Dammit, this thing isn't holding back. So I guess some quests are entirely random, but others are made through my will? That would explain why this one popped out… I suppose I should accept it anyway then, it's not like it's difficult or anything._ Finalizing his decision, Danny mentally selected 'yes' before the tab that read 'Quests' now read 'Active Quests.'

 _Neat,_ thought Danny as he smiled.

Checking the clock that hung on the wall of the lab, Danny noted that it was still 5:30 AM. Sighing in defeat, Danny looked at the last tab in the Menu System. _Well, I've been holding it off long enough… Like peeling off a Band-aid… 'Status Window.'_


End file.
